Yellow Rose, Red Rose -- Please Save My Earth
by Kourika
Summary: Shusuran finally realizes her feelings for Enju through her reincarnated self, Sakura, and Enju's reincarnation, Issei.


# _Yellow Rose, Red Rose_

  


## _A Please Save My Earth fanfic_

* * *

This particular story is based off the later parts of the manga which go into Shion's and Mokuren's pasts and how they eventually end up engaged. These volumes also go into the pasts of the other moon scientists, and through the reading I began to feel that there was more to Shusuran's friendship with Enju than could be seen on the surface. If implied lesbianism offends you, please don't read any further! I don't want anyone to be upset or disturbed by my writing.

I got the title from simple flower meanings: the yellow rose stands for friendship, and the red rose stands for romantic love and passion. It's a little silly, but it fits the story in my opinion.^_^ 

Disclaimer: Of course these characters aren't mine. I borrowed them from the artist and the companies who licensed them for animation. I'm only a new college grad, so please don't sue me. I doubt I have anything you'd want anyhow.*wink*

* * *

Shion confronted me in the hallway outside the cafeteria, grey eyes glowing mysteriously.Give up, Shusuran!he smiled. No matter how good friends you and Enju are, she will never fully return your feelings. 

I tried to pretend that I didn't understand, shrugging casually and turning away without a word.Shion is the type of man I hate the mostcocky, confident of his sex appeal, convinced of his ability to gain the upper hand in any situation

He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the wall.Shion leaned towards me, grasping my chin between his strong engineer's fingers and smiling maliciously. I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one else is watching, he taunted softly. What did he do that made you turn to other women, my dear? 

I desperately shoved him away, feeling my temper flare. I only want to keep Enju from being hurt anymore, Shion!I snapped. Not that you've ever cared enough about anyone to understand 

He laughed harshly and rested casually against the opposite wall. Enju loves Gyokuran, but he only has eyes for Mokurenand she is _mine_, the young man stated bluntly.And where does this equation leave _you_, Shusuran? 

Sakura wakens with a start, and I struggle to banish the last remnants of this memory from her sleep-clogged mind.I could not bear for this part of my past to haunt my present self

She hums softly as she brushes her long red-brown hair, and I know that she is thinking of _her_ secret belovedwho was also mine.

My new self is beautiful in the way only a young woman of 22 can be, but her cascading hair and clear grey eyes remind me more of Enju than myself.It is strange how this reincarnation business worksdoes she look like my past love because of my obsession?

Sakura stares into the closet glumly, trying to choose something that will impress Issei, Enju's reincarnation.His inborn fashion sense seems more of an obstacle than a help these days.I gently nudge her away from the bright reds and oranges that we both prefer, and she settles on a slim blue sundress with an ankle length skirt.I nod approvingly; the dress' style suits Sakura, and Enju always liked blue

The two meet at a small café, and Sakura nervously fiddles with her cup while Issei describes some of his latest clothing designs.There is a strange tension between them, a subtle current of repressed desire that both are trying to ignore, but Sakura's conversation is strained and awkward.I know how she must be watching him, trying to disguise the naked need in her eyes as the selfless interest of friendship, and my heart aches for her inward confusion.How can Enju be so blind in two successive lifetimes?

The young man stands and reaches for Sakura's hand, smiling nervously. Let's go for a walk by the river, the way we used to His pale skin flushes slightly as she grasps his hand, and she looks down to hide her embarrassment.

I'd like that, Sakura says quietly, still looking away, and with uncharacteristic meekness allows Issei to lead her out the door.

You seem a little depressed today, the young man comments when they reach the riverbank. Please let me know if I can help in anyway, Sakura.We've been friends for two lifetimes after all. 

She turns bright red but forces herself to meet his gentle blue eyes. Do you still love Gyokuran?she asks, voice breaking, and I can hear my own heartbroken pain in her tone.Bitter tears well up in our eyes, and I wish I could wrap my arms around her and give her some of my strength.

Issei tentatively puts one hand on her shoulder. You're still concerned about that?he asks in surprise.I haven't considered Jinpachi more than a friend for years. 

I know it's foolish, but I can't help wondering sometimes,she admits.I get afraid that you're hiding your true feelings from me because you're afraid I'll be angry. 

Issei chews on his lower lip nervously, then determinedly cups her cheek with one hand.Energy crackles between them, and I feel my skin tingle. Maybe I haven't been completely honest with youor myself, he whispers, pulling Sakura to his chest.He gently strokes her hair, and I shiver, imagining Enju's hands caressing my scalp as well. You're so vibrant and full of life that I didn't dare hope that you could see anything in me 

She lifts her tearstained face and runs her fingertips across his delicate cheekbones. You are beautiful, gentle, lovingand the only man I've ever wanted, Issei Nishikiori!she counters fiercely. I don't know how it happened, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with you 

Issei tilts his dark head towards hers and tenderly kisses Sakura's soft lips.She winds her arms around his neck, entwining her hands in his silken hair, and I can feel Enju's soft mane under my fingertips.I love you, Sakura, more than my life itself,the young man breathes huskily, and my vision wavers.

You were wrong, Shion,I think, brushing the tears out of my eyes.There was always room for me in Enju's heart; the circumstances were just wrong last time.I take a deep breath and release my grip on this new world, dissolving into a shower of ruby light.I need not worry about Sakura's happiness any longer, and the greatest gift I can give her is release from my sad memories of the moon.I smile down on her one last time and leave them, finally secure in the warmth of their newfound love. 

* * *

Take me back to [Kourika's Stories Page][1]!  
Questions? Comments?

©2000 [_jscaife@austin.rr.com_][2]  


* * *

* * *

   [1]: http://orion.spaceports.com/~kourika/stories.html
   [2]: mailto:jscaife@austin.rr.com



End file.
